


Upon Their Shoulders

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fate, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Leia's paths are chosen at birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon Their Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).



> Written for the playlist meme; the prompt was any movie canon, "For Unto Us A Child Is Born."

Luke and Leia Skywalker were scarcely a few minutes old when Yoda, Bail Organa, and Obi-Wan Kenobi decided their fates.

Luke was the oldest, his father's son and heir. He would bear Anakin's name and fulfill his destiny, destroying the Sith for good. He would take up Anakin's place as warrior and conqueror and vessel of the Force. He would continue the Jedi even when all others failed.

Leia was Padmé's daughter. She would be raised by Padmé's allies and bear their name, shaped into princess, queen, and senator. She would fight when necessary, but depend more on her words than her blaster. She would not be chosen by the Order, but instead carry the hopes of the Republic.

_wonderful, counsellor; the prince of peace; everlasting father_

Twenty-two years later, Leia Organa would resign from the Rebellion's leadership, taking up a uniform and blaster and accompanying her lover into battle. Her brother, tossing his lightsaber aside, would choose peace.

And Anakin Skywalker's destiny would be his own.


End file.
